In general, a motor refers to a device that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy to obtain a rotational force, and is being widely utilized in various industrial fields including electric home appliances and industrial machines. The motor has a main configuration including a stator fixed to a housing or a casing and having a coil, which is wound therein so as to produce a rotating magnetic field when electric power is supplied thereto, and a rotor which is rotatably installed in the stator by a shaft. A rotational torque is generated by interaction between the rotor and a magnetic flux generated by the stator.
Meanwhile, in recent years, active research and development is being conducted on another type of automobile, namely a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile which is more environmentally friendly and has better fuel efficiency than an automobile using a combustion type engine. The hybrid automobile is driven by two types of power sources, namely, an existing combustion type engine and an electric drive motor, and the electric automobile is driven by the electric drive motor. Therefore, the automobiles are positioned as an alternative, next generation automobile to reduce environmental pollution due to exhaust gas and increase fuel efficiency. The motor in the hybrid automobile or the electric automobile is considered as a core component that determines overall vehicle performance. Development of a compact motor for producing a high output has become a new topic with respect to the hybrid automobile, or the like.